Caníbales
by patri-md
Summary: one shot basado en el capitulo 7x17. Puede contener spoilers


Les dejo este one shot. Espero que les guste.

Se sitúa en el episodio 7x17. Puede contener algunos spoilers…

Y lo más importante: Si lees, dejame una opinión! Gracias!

* * *

"_¿cómo lograr verte de nuevo?  
¿cómo he de recobrar tu corazón?  
¿cómo aceptar que todo ha muerto  
y ya no hay forma de pedir perdón?"_

_E. Jhon. P. Aznar_

**CANIBALES**

**CUDDY**

"_Un papel sin significado…"_ Me decía a mí misma para ocultar el profundo dolor que me causaba lo que acontecería en la noche.

Todo fue ocurriendo de manera estrepitosa: la ruptura, la tristeza, la bronca, la antigua y ya eterna sensación de soledad.

"_Te lo mereces"_ me dije… _"Tú lo tomaste y tú lo dejaste"… "Fuiste cobarde como para seguir adelante"_

Lo amé: ¿Cómo negarlo? ¿Cómo borrar lo que vivimos durante tantos años?

Aún lo amo, a pesar de todo. Más allá del sufrimiento que me causa su desborde, su ira, su locura.

"_Siempre serás el hombre más increíble que he conocido" _le dije cuando comenzamos lo nuestro_. _

Sin embargo, no fue suficiente para mí. Por encima de esa frase, las cosas no funcionaron de la mejor manera.

Y cuando más lo necesité, me percibí sola.

...

No pude dormir en toda la noche. Miles de ideas se amontonaban en mi cabeza y terminaron por quitarme el sueño.

Di vueltas en la cama un millón de veces, repitiéndome el falso conjuro alentador: _"un papel sin significado…"_

Cuando por fin sonó el despertador, al tiempo que llegó la niñera para cuidar a Rachel, tomé fuerzas de donde pude para ponerme de pie.

Me vestí sin ganas, con toda la apatía del mundo, que parecía haberse adueñado casi absolutamente de mi estado anímico.

Terminé de maquillarme, tratando de disimular el gesto melancólico que se dibujaba en mi rostro desde hacía varios días.

Me dirigí a la cocina, e intenté beber un trago de leche, pero al parecer mi estómago se negaba a aceptar cualquier cosa que yo intentara introducirle.

Tomé aire, tragué saliva y salí de casa.

_¿Hasta dónde llegará la humillación hoy?_ Me preguntaba… _¿Qué otra cosa más podría esperar?... ¿Qué terrorífica aventura me depararía la jornada?... ¿A qué otra miserable situación me expondría House?..._

Toleré valerosamente, como pude, las cachetadas que me prodigó en la semana: el hotel de cinco estrellas, las no sé cuantas putas con las que se revolcó, la juerga, el salto al vacío… el ahora próximo matrimonio "por conveniencia"…

¿Qué me quedaba? ¿A quién le podría reclamar?

Yo había sido quién le había dejado, es cierto… Puse fin a nuestra relación… Pero lo amaba.

Pensar ahora en House, como el hombre al que yo había elegido para compartir mi vida, se había convertido en una triste y enajenante idea para mí.

Me sentía incrédula, imbécil, estafada. Y aún así; culpable.

Culpable de la desdicha propia y ajena…

Todo me pesaba demasiado. Más de la cuenta. Mucho más de lo que un ser humano podría aguantar.

Aún ni siquiera sabía como abordar el tema con Rachel, que ya comenzaba a extrañarse de su ausencia y a preguntar por "Jaus".

…...

Nos encontramos en la entrada del hospital.

Nos miramos, pero no hubo saludos, ni sonrisas cómplices, ni burlas, ni ironías…

Sólo sus pupilas clavadas en las mías…

Y el silencio.

…...

_-¿Vas a ir?_ Preguntó Wilson sorprendido.

_-¿Por qué no?_ Respondí. –Él me ha invitado.

-_No tienes que hacerlo_

-_Y si no voy, lo disfrutará el doble. Esto no es importante Wilson. Sólo es un trámite: un papel sin significado…_

-_Si tú lo dices…_ _Te busco a las 21 entonces_. Respondió el oncólogo, resignado.

…...

Chase fue el encargado de oficiar la boda y de largar la frase que me sobrepasó:

_-El sr. Gregory House acepta…?_

Allí caí en la cuenta, pero ya era tarde.

Fui demasiado lejos. Y a esas alturas, ya podría haber obtenido el título de "la reina del disimulo".

De repente comenzó a nublarse mi vista, al tiempo que sentí un vahído y un fuerte deseo de vomitar.

Me retiré rápidamente, sin que nadie lo notara, a su habitación: No me atreví a escuchar más.

Por supuesto, mi amigo Wilson vino tras de mí a brindarme su apoyo.

En realidad, tenía la sensación de que, hasta ese momento, había sido anestesiada. Y eso me asustaba. Estaba aterrorizada de mí misma y de mi incapacidad de reacción…

Tomé coraje, y me dispuse a seguir con la farsa.

Volví al salón, alcé una copa, conversé con algunos de mis empleados, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa vacía.

Hasta que en un momento ocurrió lo que por todos los medios intentaba evitar, pero que inexorablemente sucedería.

Cuando me topé con él, acerqué mi copa a la suya, haciendo sonar los cristales. Le miré a los ojos y le dije: _"que seas feliz"._

El sólo asintió con la cabeza. Sostuvo su mirada en la mía sin decir nada. Y siguió de largo.

Luego de ello, decidí que debía partir.

Saludé a Wilson, que insistió en acompañarme, pero lo persuadí para que me dejara sola: quería caminar un rato; luego tomaría un taxi hasta mi domicilio.

Salí de allí, puse un pie en la acera y rompí en llanto. Casi no tenía fuerza para sostenerme en pie. Parecía que había pasado una aplanadora por encima de mi cuerpo y de mi espíritu.

Divisé un bar en la esquina de la calle y entré.

Me senté en la barra, y me bebí unos tragos… No deseaba emborracharme. Aunque lo necesitara.

Me urgía que el tiempo pasara tan rápido que me ayudara a apartar para siempre de mis recuerdos esa noche de boda ajena… En la que actué el papel mas triste de mi vida.

…...

**HOUSE**

Ya era tarde para arrepentimientos.

El vacío era infinito y no se llenaba con nada.

El vacío y la nada: En eso se convirtió mi vida desde que decidió que no podía continuar junto a mí, y se marchó.

Ahora, la "comedia" había concluido y me encontraba con una joven desconocida en mi apartamento: Mi esposa.

Dominika intentó acercarse. Nos besamos. En ese instante caí en la cuenta de que mi vida sería una eterna anhedonia* sin Cuddy.

La chica no me despertaba nada: ni sus labios, ni su cuerpo, ni su tersa piel. Ni su lengua introduciéndose en mi boca. Ni sus manos en mis pantalones.

La rechacé y ella decidió irse por esa noche a su residencia de soltera.

Me disponía a quitarme la ropa para recostarme cuando me sobresalté con unos estridentes y violentos golpes a mi puerta.

Observé por la mirilla y allí estaba…

La imagen de Cuddy, mi atractiva decana: Desalineada y compungida. Con restos de rimmel desparramados en toda la cara. Con el semblante gris y la mirada vidriosa…

Me sentí realmente sorprendido con su abrumadora presencia a esa hora de la madrugada.

Abrí la puerta y ella se lanzó encima mío, mientras vociferaba:

_-¡Eres un idiota!_ Me gritó. Como si hubiese descubierto la pólvora.

_-¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Maldito hijo de puta!_ Al tiempo que daba con golpes de puño sobre mi pecho.

No estaba borracha. Sólo estaba siendo cruelmente sincera.

La tomé de las manos y la traje hacia mí, para poder abrazarla, cuando ella rompió en llanto.

Hubiese querido decir "lo siento"… Pero no me atreví… Era demasiado tarde.

Tenía razón: era un imbécil, cabrón, hijo de puta: pero no quería herirla. Al menos ese no había sido mi propósito.

Solo pretendí, a mi modo retorcido, verla surgir de alguna manera.

Mil veces prefería a esta Cuddy: con su ira, su bronca, su odio… Mil veces todo eso, a que sintiese pena.

Quería convencerme de que veinte años no fueron en vano, de que nuestro amor, no había muerto… Más allá de que nosotros intentáramos asesinarlo, ahogando el dolor que nos producía nuestra separación: La muerte de nuestro vínculo...

Ambos caníbales, fagocitando emociones:

Yo, burlándome de todos y de mí mismo... Montando la farsa más circense jamás imaginada.

Ella, con su actitud medida, sus palabras justas, no perdiendo ni una mínima porción de compostura.

Convirtiéndonos, ambos, en los caníbales perfectos del sentimiento que existirá siempre entre nosotros.

* * *

*anhedonia: es la incapacidad para experimentar placer, la pérdida de interés o satisfacción en casi todas las actividades. Se considera una falta de reactividad a los estímulos habitualmente placenteros. Constituye uno de los síntomas o indicadores más claros de depresión .org/wiki/Anhedonia


End file.
